


im blowing up your line

by chameleonmikey, irwiins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, band texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwiins/pseuds/irwiins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Penguin<br/>there is no vibe 2 kill lucas</p><p>From: Penguin<br/>theres always a vibe 2 kill</p>
            </blockquote>





	im blowing up your line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stella_gracex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_gracex/gifts).



> basically we're sorry this is shit

**From: Penguin  
** ashy

 **From: Penguin  
** ashton

**From: Penguin  
** ashton irwin

**From: Penguin  
** mr irwin

 **From: Penguin  
** fletcher

 **From: Penguin  
** are you okay

 **From: Penguin  
** how are the drugs treating ya

 **From: Penguin  
** pls tell me that you didnt die

 **From: Penguin**  
is your dick okay

 **From: Penguin**  
did they cut it off   
  
_**To: Penguin**_  
hey luke im fine im going home tomorrow :)  
  
 **From: Penguin**  
thank god i thought u were dead   
  
**From: Penguin**  
why did the chicken cross the road   
  
**From: Penguin  
** to get to the idiots hospital

 **From: Penguin**  
knock knock  
  
 **From: Penguin**  
its the chicken  
  
 _ **To: Penguin**_  
wow thanks lucifer

 **From: Penguin  
** i am not the devil

 **From: Penguin**  
we already agreed michael was the devil :/  
  
 **From: Penguin**  
calum says hi  
  
 **From: Penguin**  
but u dont care about calum ae its only me   
  
**From: Penguin**  
im the bae

 _ **To: Penguin**_  
yeah whatever youre the bae   
  
**From: Penguin**  
can i come see u in hospital

 **From: Penguin**  
will they let me sukc ur dick  
  
 **From: Penguin  
** or will there be too many nurses around 

 **From: Penguin**  
i really want to suck your dick ashton

 _ **To: Penguin  
**_ luke you cant do that to me i cant get off rn u dick

 **From: Penguin**  
u love my dick

 **From: Penguin**    
dont deny it ofc u do

 _ **To: Penguin**_  
luke

 **From: Penguin  
** yes

 _ **To: Penguin  
**_ you gotta stop

 **From: Penguin  
** why

 **From: Penguin  
** don’t kill my vibe

 _ **To: Penguin  
**_ boners are obvious in these gowns

 _ **To: Penguin  
**_ there is no vibe 2 kill lucas

 **From: Penguin**  
theres always a vibe 2 kill

 **From: Penguin  
** u always kill it

 **From: Penguin**   
its not my fault ur horny

 _ **To: Penguin  
**_ kinda is lucas :///

 **From: Penguin**  
well

 **From: Penguin**  
SHES SO COOL

 **From: Penguin**  
REWRITES THE RULES

 **From: Penguin**  
SHE AINT GOT NO TIME FOR U  
  
 **From: Penguin**  
SHES A TEENAGE QUEEN

 _ **To: Penguin**_  
luke we sold that song ur not allowed to sing it

 **From: Penguin  
** oh yeah a k-pop band killed it 

 _ **To: Penguin**_  
dont be rude

 **From: Penguin  
** so im coming to the hospital

 **From: Penguin**  
im almost there

 **From: Penguin**  
i wont suck ur dick i swear  
  
 _ **To: Penguin**_  
im not allowed visitors yet!!!

 **From: Penguin**  
i snuck past i just gotta find ur room   
  
**From: Penguin**  
sing rlly loudly

 _ **To: Penguin**_  
sing what

 **From: Penguin**  
the wiggles  
  
 **From: Penguin**  
YOURE SINGING THE WIGGLES I CAN HEAR U

 **From: Penguin**  
IM COMING ASHTON HOLD ON

 _ **To: Penguin**_  
i sung the goddamn wiggles i expect u to suck my dick asap  



End file.
